Grow up
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Latvia claims that the reason why he doesn't grow is because of Russia pushing him down. Well, Russia decides to make up for it and helps him grow, but not in a way that Latvia thinks he will.


---

I don't own anything

This pairing needs way more love, and there are too many rape fics (though I do enjoy them ;) )

---

The room was cold, but there was nothing he could do about that. He was stuck in Russia, as were his brothers, and it was always cold in the house. Rubbing his hands together he lay on his side and tried his best to relax. It was still around eight, and he was tired. Dealing with his Soviet ruler once he was back from a meeting wore out the boy easily.

"Raivis?"

His blood froze in its place. He could feel beads of sweat run down his backside and skin prickle at the voice. A knocking began.

"Raivi~s, I want to talk to you, can I come in?"

He couldn't trust himself with his voice at the moment, so instead he pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to his door. With remorse filling him from the crown the the toes, he objectively opened the door, revealing the tall Russian who smiled at him and let himself in.

"Remember when I asked you why you were so small, and you answered with the reason of me pushing you down?"

"Y-Yes(?)"

"Well!" Russia clapped his hands together rather excitedly. "I think I came to a logical reason!" He stated happily. His eyes were closed into a smile and mouth fitted into a grin.

"A-And, can I ask w,why?" He said as his shoulder began to shake. Russia said nothing, but walked over to him with slow steps. Instinctively, Raivis backed away, landing himself on the edge of his bed. Russia leaned over dangerously close, his lips just inches away form the Latvian's.

"If you want. I can help you grow." He said throguh a soft whisper. Latvia's ears pricked at this.

"You want me to help you?" He asked, something told Raivis not to agree, but he didn't want to be this size forever, and if Russia was willing to help him...

Raivis gave a slight nod.

Ivan smiled.

"Oh, and I need to know before I help you, have you kissed anyone before?"

"K-Kissed?"

Ivan nodded.

"Um, Lithuania kissed me... would that count?"

Ivan's violet eyes seem to grow cold. "Lithuania kissed you?" He asked, his voice hard.

"Y-Yes."

"When."

"This morning.... he kissed my forehead and patted my head... was that bad?"

Ivan's hardened gaze melted into a sweet one. "No, but I don't think he'll be doing that again. If you want to grow, you need to kiss someone like an adult." He said before stealing those tempting lips for himself. He felt the younger boy's body jolt with a start, but paid no heed. He knew that this would happen, he just didn't think that the boy would feel so soft and taste so _good_.

"Ru-mngh! Ngh... mngh~...ah..."

Ivan's lips curled into a smile and gave Raivis a bit more of the tease before pulling away. "Making such naughty sounds, I presume you enjoyed that?" The Russian asked, looking down at the flushed Latvian. The boy's lavender eyes were hazed over and his breathing was laboured by the slightest bit, enticing the larger nation. He swooped down and landed a soft peck before whispering:

"I can show you more my sweet Malchik, would you like that?"

He could feel the boy's lips move, forming a yes. Gently, he pushed his Baltic state down onto his back and undid his uniform, kissing him in the process. Aroused mewls escaped Raivis as he grasped onto the man's shoulders, desperately wanting more. The room was beginning to grow hot and his mind was soon fogged, logic unable to dictate. He gave a shiver when he felt his upper body become exposed to the cool air of the room.

"Are you cold?" Ivan cooed, running a gloved hand across his chest and sending shivers running through the boy's skin.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let me warm you up."

A pleasured cry sounded from him as Ivan took a nipple in his mouth, his right hand toying the other one. Raivis arched his back and tangled his fingers in the older man's light blonde locks, heat rising to his face. Fire rushed through his veins and jolts of electricity seemed to run through him, especially when he felt Russia grind into him in between his legs.

"R-Russia-san, ah... p-please..."

"Please what?" He asked, a pleased smile playing at his lips. He knew that he was the first to do something so vulgar to his sweet Latvian malchik, how could he not tease him?

Raivis was at a loss for words. He didn't know what he wanted, not exactly. He knew he didn't want the Russian to stop.

"Please, t,touch me m-more." He begged in a heated whisper. He felt the other's lips curve up as both hands made htier way to the hem of his pants, taking them down roughly, including undergarments. A violent shiver ran throughout the boy's body, but it was the feeling of an ungloved hand creeping up and down his inner thighs that made the cold go away and raise the temperature.

"Oh~, I like what I see, but I didn't know that you were such a naughty boy Raivis." Ivan said, fingering the tip of the said boy's arousal. Something between a moan and a gasp escaped him, enticing Ivan into giving it a slow, painful lick. Another throaty groan was all that Raivis could manage as he gripped the bed covers for support. The man's tongue was torturous; trailing up and down underneath before skipping up and swirling. Latvia's eyes snapped open when he felt himself being engulfed and subconsciously threaded his fingers into the others light blonde locks once more.

"I, Ivan...."

The said man gave a deep groan, letting the vibrations excite the younger boy further. Raivis threw his head back and arched his body, voicing his pleasure as he came. Russia pinned his hips down and made sure that he didn't let a drop escape, taking in every morsel of what he milked.

"Excellent, you're making good progress Raivis." The Russian said before leaing over to kiss him again. Latvia, who had lost his sense of logic and reality, moaned into the kiss. The threaded fingers tightened, trying to make more of the offered affection. Finally, Ivan let go, only to notice that Ravis had become excited again.

"I-Ivan.... Vanya..... please...."

His lips curled into a smile.

"Calling me Vanya.... you must love me, da?"

A weak nod was his answer.

Ivan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of vaseline. Pushing the top off with his thumb, he coated two fingers with the petroleum jelly before reaching down and pressing the surface of his fore against the younger one's virgin entrance.

"I-Ivan?"

The only answer he gave him was a push. Ravis cried out when he fet the first joint of the finger penetrate. Desperately he clutched onto his shoulders, mouthing soft mewls as the finger pushed deeper into him.

"You're so warm.... so _tight_.... I can't imagine how you'll take it when I'm inside." He whispered against his ear gently. Latvia had no idea what the man was speaking about, but his voice was enough to drive him further into a blind state. He managed to tighten his legs around the Russian's waist, physically pleading for more.

A second finger drove in, pushing and curling inside of him hard enough to make tears fall. But just as it began to numb into pleasure, they slipped out of him.

"Ah.... no...."

Ivan chuckled at this and planted a kiss on his temple.

"No worries my sweet malchik, something better will be put in its place."

Almost immediately, the sound of a zipper being undone sounded and Raivis felt something blunt press against him.

"It'll hurt at first, but bear with it."

Both of his hands held onto his waist before he pushed himself in. Raivis gave something between a pained cry and a mewl, the pulsating member burying itself inside of him.

"Ah, a~h... ngh, V-Vanya~...."

Surprisingly, he heard the older man beginning to pant, his laboured breaths brushing against his shoulder.

"Raivis.... Forgive me if I hurt you." He said before pulling out and thrusting back into him. He was being rough; his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave marks while pumping in and out at his own favourable speed. No consideration for the younger one at all. Tears sprung to the Latvian's eyes, and an indescribable feeling jolted his body when Ivan angled into him. The tears fell, but there were no more to come. Instead, he could only feel the violent pleasure that burned through him like a disease.

Just as Raivis felt himself nearing, the Russian pulled out completely and flipped him over onto his knees before tearing in again. The Latvian's voice grew louder and the white spots blurrying his vision grew as he felt his sweet spot being abused.

"I-Ivan... Iva-Aangh!"

The spots finally burst and he came again with a final cry. Ivan, who gave another violent thrust, tightened his grip and filled him up, giving Raivis a warm feeling that seeped through his nether regions. The older man finally released him and let his body drop, half on top of him and half on the bed. They both lay there, breathing heavily until their pants evened out.

"Raivis... you're a very good boy.... now you've become an adult, all in one day."

---

I'm a horrible person.....

Typos and grammar errors beware~!!!!

And thanks for reading! Even without a review, having my stories read makes me really happy \(^w^)

---


End file.
